


Casualty Dylan and Sam a complex love story

by Missjeffs92



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: Casualty, Scrubin 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjeffs92/pseuds/Missjeffs92
Summary: (Events set in series 26 between episode 16 and 17)It been a week since the fire , Dylan hasn't spoken to Sam or Zoe over the events of what came out. Dylan decides to confront Sam over the recent secert came out over them being wed.As Dylan confronts Sam over there revalation of their marriage and they dig in into there marriage there history comes out. As Dylan and Sam talk over the past they argue over their past history can they move on? As Sam and Dylan contiune to  confront their past revelations of their past, will there past comeback and haunt them or can they put the past behind them and move on ? or Will a one night stand change their entire relationship?





	Casualty Dylan and Sam a complex love story

It had been a week since the fire at the ED , Dylan was at home on his boat one evening he hadnt contacted Zoe since that night of fire in the ED. Zoe had sent him a couple of text messages telling Frank will survive but he is scared for life he decided to ignore them . Dylan was thinking "i should of been honest with Zoe over who Sam really is to me " Dylan had been thinking alot about Zoe that week, He was feeling gulity about how she discover about him and Sam marriage. Dylan had also been thinking also that week "Should i go an see Zoe and explain about mine and Sam marriage , Or should i stay away." Dylan also had thinking alot about Sam and why was she back in his life, Dylan thought "Why has Sam come back ? Why has she been pretending we didn't have a connection." Dylan also thought "Why did i leave Sam as my next of kin, we married but seperated why did i leave on the form?" Dylan picked up his phone and he was about to text Zoe   
The message read  
Zoe are you ok? We need to talk about last week  
Dylan decided againest the text then wipe the message he threw his phone on down the table, Dylan thought about it does he owe Zoe an explaination over Sam. Dylan was angry still with Sam over her blabbing over their short marriage and who she was to him. Dylan was now pacing up and down his boat deciding should he call Zoe or just to leave until they go back to work. Dylan pulled a photo album of him and Sam wedding day. Dylan flicking though them ,when decided Dylan grabbed his coat ,phone and keys locking up his boat he had decided to see Zoe , Dylan thought it would be better to see Zoe face to face, Dylan drove over to Zoe house thinking "What i am going to say ? How am i going to explain about me and Sam? How the hell do it talk to zoe about mine and Sam complex marriage" Dylan pulled up outside Zoe house, he Knew Zoe was in the lights in her house on. Dylan was sat in his car, he was building up the courage to knock the front door. Dylan was stood outside Zoe door when he thought "I don't know what to say , i need to talk to Sam about our complacted married." Dylan walked back to his car and drove of the street to round the corner . Pulled over and he rang Sam .  
Sam answers "Hello ?"   
Dylan repiled "Sam it Dylan , i need to talk to you now."  
Sam " Dylan it getting late, can this wait? "   
Dylan "no it can't wait ,you know but we have a lot to discuss, since you blabbed and told everyone about us. I think i derseve an explaintion why you back"   
Sam "Ok come over i put the kettle on , i'm guessing you don't drink alchool now."  
Dylan "That right. see you soon."  
Sam " See you in a bit"

Dylan hung up and drove over to Sam house ,On the way Dylan was working out on how to start the conversation with Sam "Should i just go straight to the point or should i bulid upto the point" Dylan didn't know what to do. As Dylan drove up towards Sam house, he pulled up outside and knocked on Sam door. Sam opened the door "Hello stranger " Dylan gave Sam that stubborn but loverable look.Dylan repiled "Hello Sam." Sam " come on in then , go straight though to the living room and make your self comfy. I'm guessing you would like a coffe , black no sugar?" Dylan repiled "you rememberred ?" Sam "Of course i remembered we was together a long time." Sam left to go into the kitchen, Dylan sat down waiting for Sam to return from the kitchen. 

Sam came back in from the kitchen and placed Dylan coffee down in front of him. Sam then offered Dylan some of his favourite biscuits, " I have some pink panthers in the cupboard, i know there your favourites if you would like some?" Dylan "No thank you" Sam sat down at the table oppersite Dylan . Sam "So where do you want to start?" Dylan "How about when you told all of collueges that your my wife?" Sam " I told them becasue Noel called me as i am your next of kin at work, Noel was confused when i answered. I didnt know what i was thinking it just sort of came out." Dylan "right " Sam "Is that a problem? Dylan answered back " No, but for months you pretended i didn't exist, you had only meet me at work. I was going by you ignoring and not mentioning the fact we was married." Sam " Dylan it hard to explain why i did that but i'm not proud of it." Dylan then demanded " Why lie Sam? no one asked me if i was married or not so never mentioned it." Sam " it hard to put into words" Dylan said sturnly " Try " Sam Said " Ok , i thought it was easier new start forget that we was married, and just i don't .. i supose i thought." Sam got up and walked towards the window Sam snapped at Dylan " You know we was together a while before we got married and you wasn't the easiest person to be with you constantly drank alchool , you was nasty when you was drunk . That was the reason i ran away and joined the army." Dylan sat there thinking to himself about the whole time they was together as a couple. Dylan said " Sam i had issues you knew that when you married me,We had some good times while we was together didn't we ? Sam repiled "We did have some good times , i remember when we first met . Do you remember ? I was in my last year at med school and you was working in a hospital , you was to shy to ask me out so you entered into an absail to impress me ." Dylan repiled "It wasn't to impress , it was for charity. " Sam laughed " What was the charity called then?" Dylan looked blank " I don't know what the charity was." Sam "See it was to impress me " Dylan smiled. Dylan said to Sam " I was looking at our wedding album earlier today." Sam "i was looking at my copy of them too. We looked so happy." Dylan "we was for a while." Dylan asked " Why did you tell everyone about us? About you ? You being my wife? When i havent seen or spoken to you in years?" Sam said back "i had to Noel rang your next of kin which you had put me down as.Why did you leave me on that form? " Dylan said "you still my wife legally and i needed to put someone down." Sam said "So you put me down" Dylan "yes"

Sam sat back down at the table facing Dylan, Dylan asked " Why did you just up and leave 3 years ago?" Sam repiled back " We was fighting a lot back then and you was drinking a lot , so i thought if i left you it fix everything . So left and joined the army to find myself. " Dylan " yes we was fighting a lot, but you could of stayed and fixed our problems. " Sam response was "I did think about staying and tried and break the routine but it was too hard. I loved you but i knew if i stayed i would end up resenting you , i didn't want that for you for us." Dylan " I found it hard you being gone and not knowing where you ,i tried to look for you but no one knew where you was." Sam said back " I didn't tell anyone about what i was going to do i need a clean break. At the time i was having an affair with a soldier and i know you know about that." Dylan "How do you know you know?" Sam " I saw you the night i left reading a couple of love letters i had from Iian." Dylan said "yes i did read them, it hurt that you cheated on me, i was going to confront you ." Sam " That how i knew i was now or never." Sam and Dylan just sat there looking at each other. 

Sam got up from the table "Fancy another coffee ?" to Dylan, Dylan repiled "Yes please" Sam walked off into the kitchen . Dylan stood walked around the living room of Sam house. Sam came back in to the living and walked over to Dylan, Dylan had found a photo that Sam had when they was on there honeymoon. Sam said to Dylan " That a great time , just before everything went wrong , the honeymoon was great even though we ended up in Cornwall." Dylan " What wrong with Cornwall? " Sam " When we picking it , you said we could go anywhere i wanted. The day we booked it you freaked out over the thought of getting on a plane. " Dylan "I have never been on a plane , i would rather go by boat." Sam "Well going to France by boat is fine but going to Hawil isn't ." Dylan " With a boat i have a chance of surviving, with a plane there no chance also i don't have a passport. Beside i don't cope well with heat." Sam laughed "That was one of the reasons why i loved you." Dylan smiled, Dylan then said " That was the first time i reliesed that i loved you too." Sam smiled "That the first time i heard you say that ever." Dylan "Love not a word i say to often." Sam said " Remember that cafe we went in Cornwall the one who thought you looked dodgey? She wouldn't serve us until you promised you wouldnt steel and you left the car keys behind the till." Dylan " i remember arguing over with the woman over that." Sam repiled " I thought we would end up leaving that cafe ,but you left the keys with the woman ." Dylan looked at Sam " I did that for you , i knew you want to try what was meant to be the best cafe in Cornwall , I personally thought it was a terrible cafe for coffee and cream tea." Sam looked at Dylan then laughed " Yer that cafe was terrible." Dylan "Our marriage wasn't all bad, we did have some good times."

Dylan had sat back down when he asked "Why did you marry me ?" Sam "I loved you i thought you was brillant , i still think your brillant. " Sam then asked Dylan "Why did you marry me then?" Dylan looked it was a few moments before Dylan repiled with " I loved you and i thought you was brillant too." Sam and Dylan sat at the table looking at each other in silenance, just sound of the clock in the hall was ticking when Sam said "When i married you i thought we would be together forever, happy and maybe have children together one day." Dylan repiled "We thought we was too, when came close to being parents didn't we." Sam " We did , if you didn't have the misscarriage." ( Sam fell pregnant but lost the baby at 3 months of pregnancy.) Sam repiled "Do you ever think about it ?" Dylan just sat there sterring into space. Sam said "Come on Dylan let be honest with each other ." Dylan Said "Sometimes i do" Sam looked at Dylan,then Dylan asked "You think you would you of stayed,if it survived ?" Sam sat there silently for a good five mins before finally saying " Maybe Suppose we wil never know." Dylan looked at Sam said " We will never know" Sam asked Dylan "Did you want children?" Dylan looked at Sam his was response was "If it happens it if not it doesnt matter." Dylan then throw the question back at Sam " Did you want children ?" Sam said back to the question " Yer i do , hopefully with someone i love" Dylan sat there looking at Sam 

Sam went over to the cupboard Dylan watched Sam pull out a photo album, Sam walked back to the table and placed it on the table. Sam said "I thought that day we was set for life." Dylan flicked over the cover of the album looking first photo in the album was when Sam had arrived at the church, Sam said "Why didn't i ever meet you dad? " Dylan simply said " Me and my father don't get on " Sam asked looking at the album , Sam knew that Dylan and his father had issues but never asked or was told about him Sam then said" I had my family there the few i had you had none, What happened between you and him? I know your mother died when you was a teenager. " Dylan stood up and walked towards the window " it compicated between us ,i don't like talking about it. " Sam "you knew everything about me and my life , you most propably do still do. What happened between you and him ? please Dylan what happened?" Sam walked towards Dylan, Dylan raised his voice he headed towards the door when he stopped and turned to face Sam and his response was " It doesn't matter what happened between me and him , it the same with me and you it over it in the past" Dylan turned and headed back toward the front door when Sam ran up to the door and stopped,Dylan told Sam " Move out my way Sam" Sam said "No , we are going to talk about this." Dylan was getting annoyed with Sam,Sam was refusing to move. Dylan headed back towards the living room. Dylan was shouting at Sam " Why Sam? Why do you want to drag up the past ? Why can't you leave it be? " Sam repiled back " I need to know why our marriage failed ? It wasn't just me that was in that marriage it was two of us, you had faults too." Dylan was looking angry at Sam then said " It hard to explain" Sam "Please try and explain." Dylan turned and headed towards the door again, when Sam grabbed him. Dylan grabbed Sam , Sam kissed Dylan and Dylan responed back to the kiss. Sam and Dylan went up to bed.

Next morning Dylan woke up eary before Sam did ,he got up and dress and left before Sam woke up.Dylan left Sam with his head in a mess over the previous night. Dylan was now thinking " What does this mean between me and Sam?" .Dylan drove back home. Soon as Dylan got home headed for a shower and then out for a walk with Dervla. Dylan was thinking alot " Why did last night had to happen ? Why didn't Sam stay away it had been over 3 years?" Dylan arrived back to the boat after his walk and his head was still a mess. 

Sam had woke up to find Dylan gone, Sam went down to the living room. Sam was regreeting the night before,Sam wanted to remain friends with Dylan Sam was now worried she had blown any chance of that now. Sam deicded to text Dylan.  
The text said  
"Dylan we need to talk about last night and where we stand. Please call me"

Sam wasn't sure if Dylan would reply or call her, Sam sat down with a coffee figuring out what to do next, Sam knew she had to be carefull what happened next. Sam knew as well what happeneds next can't affect their work they was both good doctors and both liked working in Holby. Sam was thinking "was digging up their past wasn't such a good idea? Why did Dylan leave me as next of kin? " 

Dylan recived Sam text and chose to ignore it, he wanted to avoid the awarked conversation with Sam. Dylan hated talking about his feeling so he was going to try and avoid Sam and Zoe for that matter for as long as he could. Dylan still had at least another week off from work still and he was working out ways of avoiding Sam at work. Dylan recived another text message from Sam this time saying 

"Dylan please get in touch we need to discuss last night and where we stand going forward"   
Dylan decided not to reply back to Sam , Zoe then messaged Dylan

Zoe messaged read  
"Look why didn't you tell anyone you was married, i thought you would at least mention it to me" 

Dylan deleted both Sam and Zoe messages he was unsure how he felt about Sam or Zoe and he certainly wasn't going to talk about it to ethier one of them. Dylan knew the ED would still be closed for another week at least , He was thinking "I'm safe for another week avoiding Zoe and Sam." 

There was a knock on the door of Dylan house boat It was Sam, Dylan could see though the nets of the windows. Dylan hid on the stairs of the boat holding derlva dog collier shhing her to keep quiet. Sam knocked again and shouted though the letter box" Dylan i know your in there we need to talk about last night, Dylan please" Dylan stood holding Dervla looking at the door thinking "Do i have that awarked conversation with Sam or Do i ignore it and hope it goes away?" Suddenly said Sam shouted though "Dylan i'm gonna go please get in touch we still have to work together" Sam walked away from Dylan boat and headed back to her house hoping that Dylan would get in touch. Dylan breathed a sigh of relive,Dylan knew deep down he would have to face Sam over what happened the previous night. 

4 days later a date was given for the ED to be reopened , Nick sent letter out to all staff the Ed was to reopen a week later. Dylan knew he soon have to face Sam which made him nervous he didn't want to talk about the past and how and why his and Sam marriage had broke down. Sam had left hundreds of messages and call to Dylan Phone , 

Sam messages read

"Dylan please talk to me"

" Dylan answer the phone " 

"Dylan why are you not answering me"

"We need to talk , whatever the outcome is"

"Dylan please stop avioding me" 

 

Sam had also been round to the boat Dylan was still pretending to be out.Sam was begining to get annoyed with Dylan not getting back to her. Dylan was almost caught out by Sam as she almost caught him back from his walk with Derlva , Dylan saw Sam and walked the other way Sam had spotted but he walked to far away by the time she seen him. Dylan was thinking about his furture wheather he wanted to be with her or not, Deep down Dylan knew him and Sam was over Sleeping with her again brought back feeling and memories he wanted to forget about their marriage Dylan also knew they was both at fault over what had happenend in the marriage. 

Dylan was sat in his arm chair , decided he was going to face Sam as they would both be back at work soon enough. Dylan was getting ready to leave he left Dervla on the boat and headed towards his car. As Dylan was driving over to Sam his was full of dread over what was about to happened over him and Sam. 

Dylan pulled up outside Sam , he got out of the car and headed to the front door. He went to knock the front door when he began to have second thoughts "We should leave the past in the past,Why did i sleep with her again after all this time?" Dylan changed his mind and headed back towards his car, Sam had spotted Dylan though the window and ran to the front door. Sam openned the door and shout at Dylan " You decided to talk me then?" Dylan repiled "Only to get answers and talk about what happened with the other night and welll us" Sam said " You better come in then, unless you want to do this in the street?" Dylan nodded and headed into Sams house. Dylan walked back into Sam house, back into the living room where the sat a few night before. Sam "I was worried that you was avioding me" Dylan "Why would i do that?" Sam "Because of the other night when we slept togeher, and when you wouldn't return my calls or texts messages and hiding away in your boat" Dylan "You know i was hiding" Sam "Yes Dylan i knew you was hiding and i saw you turn and walk in the oppersite diretion" Dylan "Oh i thought you didn't see me" Sam "We never sort this out we work in the same ED so our paths are going to cross" Dylan "Fine"

Sam offered Dylan a drink "There tea ,coffee or something stronger?" Dylan repiled "Coffee i don't think i should have anything stronger do you? Sam looked and said "Suppose not" Sam headed off into the kitchen to make Dylan a coffee , Dylan sat down in the chair where he sat last time he was here. Sam came back "there your coffee" Dylan "thanks " Sam sat down oppersite Dylan they both sat in silence for serveal moments when Sam said "Where shall we start ? " Dylan repiled "I have no idea ,where we should start" Sam asked "I want you to promise me something?" Dylan looked confused and said "Ok what? Sam said " I want to know the truth in what happenend in our marriage , so please tell me the truth, Do you promise me that one thing?" Dylan repiled " I promise to tell you everything if i can" Dylan said "where should we start ?" Sam repiled while sipping her coffee " How about from the start" Dylan looked up from his cup of coffee and said " ok " Sam then asked " Why did you ask me out?" Dylan looked at Sam he was thinking about what to say back it was quiet for a few moments when Dylan said "Because you the first girl i fell in love with" Sam "There must of been some girls before me" Dylan repiled " A couple but nothing serious" Sam said " I'm flattered , you know i remember thinking at the time that i must be a fool to say no to you" Dylan asked "Why?" Sam sighed " Because you was so good looking clean shaven or with a bead you was handsome " Dylan "Was? " Sam laughed "you still are , there was a lot of things i admire about you." Dylan asked "Was there ?" Sam said "Yes your funny , caring, passionate at the job , your a geniuse and you always looked out for me" Dylan smiled, Sam asked " what did you admire about me?" Dylan looked at Sam and said " You alway jump in and think about the conquesnse afterwards even it scared the hell out of me , You witty ,your clever and you loved me for me" Sam said " I know i did stupid things and it scared you i only did that to prove myself you cared and you response spoke volumes" Dylan " So you made me worry just to prove to yourself that i cared,Sam i always cared i still care about you" Sam "I know i just needed some reasurance from you ,i felt that i couldnt always talk to you that why i need to do something stupid" Dylan " I know i wasnt the easiest person to be with but you could of spoke to me any time, why didnt you say something?" Sam " Well you was drunk most of the time or we was fighting and the odd moments when we was close i just wanted to enjoy us"   
Sam got up and took a deep breath and said "this is hard isn't it?" Dylan said "Yes it is and we only just started we have a lot to discuss" Sam said " yes" sitting back down. Dylan asked "When we was togehter how long was you cheating on me for?" Sam sighed " It was only few weeks" Dylan "Did you love him?" Sam thought about how she was going to pharse what she going to say next "Yes but not enought to be with him the way we was" Dylan looked and said "Right " Sam said "What does that mean?" Dylan "If you loved me why cheat on me?" Sam said "you shut down on me , only ever drank alot towards the end of our marriage" Dylan "Still you could of stayed faithful , i was only ever faithful to you" Sam repiled "I know you never cheated on me but i felt lonely and needed to feel loved wanted and needed" Dylan "I could been there for it but you wouldn't come to me" Sam "After i lost our baby we seem to distant ourselves from each other" Dylan raised his voice "Did you ever think i was hurting about that too" Sam repiled " I didnt think you wanted children or a family" Dylan " I don't want kids but i wanted our baby but you never once asked me how i felt about it , you just assumed how i felt" Sam "Dylan i'm sorry i didnt think about what you wanted , you seemed not to be bothered about anything" Dylan "I don't like showing my feeling or talking about it that was how i was brought up ." Sam and Dylan then sat looking at each in silences.

Dylan was now thinking "Why did i come here? This is so hard" Dylan began tapping his fingers on the table when Sam asked " Why don't you like talking about your feelings?" Dylan shrugged his shoulders and said " I don't know why" Sam "Can ask you something as we are being honest with each" Dylan looked at Sam " What?" Sam asked "Why did you drink so much?" Dylan "Block the world out so i'm able to cope with life at the time" Sam "What triggered your drinking habbit?" Dylan looked at Sam then he got up and said "I should not of come this to painful" Dylan then walked out of Sam house and into his car, Sam was chasing after him shouting "Dylan wait , please dylan" Dylan then drove off fast . Sam was standing in the street in her short and top she headed back in doors and went to get changed .Sam was thinking to herself " How dare he walk out on me mid conversation. I need some closure over our past in order to put our failed marriage behind me." Sam got changed and headed into her car and headed towards Dylan.

Dylan had driven back home , and headed out for a walk to clear his head. Dylan was so tempted to have a drink, Dylan walked into town passing serveal bars on along the way . Dylan was now so unsure of everything since talking to Sam again, Dylan was thinking to himself " Why did Sam had to come and we end up sleeping togehter? Was i so unberable to live with?" Dylan stopped outside a pub he headed went up to the bar and ordered "Large whiskey please bar tender" Dylan got his drink and sat down all the time looking at his whiskey , Dylan was so tempted to drink. Dylan had decided not to drink and got up and left the pub still sober. Meanwhile Sam had arrived at Dylan boat and knocked on his front door , she knocked on the door there was no answer but she heard Derlva bark in the boat she knew Dylan wasn't in.Sam decided she was going to wait for Dylan to return home.

Dylan decided to head back home with thoughts over him and Sam their in entire marriage was going though his head. Dylan walked back home to see Sam sat outside on the floor, Dylan tapped Sam as she had fell asleep waiting "Sam are you ok? What are you doing here? I freezing out here , you know how dangouros it is" Sam woke and repiled " I didn't want to leave it like that only fighting we need to tough this out and face our past to move on from our failed relationship and i was affraid you would avoid me and not let me again " Dylan said "Fine " Sam said to Dylan as her voice broke " but I don't want to lose you as a friend no matter what happens " Dylan pulled Sam close to him as she broke down crying. Sam said to Dylan " I really did love you " Dylan "I know i love you too " as Dylan left Sam go. Dylan then said " You wanna come in and we find away of sorting out our past together and i wont walk out again" Sam laughed while wiping a tear from his eyes "Yes please " Dylan openned the door letting Dervla out ,Dervla ran over to Sam, Sam stroked Derlva as Dervla jumped Sam. 

Dylan let Sam down into the living room of the boat " Take a seat make yourself comfy , as we are gonna be here a while" Sam sat down on the sofa Dylan asked "would you like a drink?" Sam "Coffee please " Sam got up and walked around the boat she found the photos that Dylan was looking at the night they slept togehter. Dylan walked up behind her and said "We was so happy and naive back then." Sam said "We both was" Sam sat back down on the sofa , Dylan sat in his arm chair after placing their coffees down. Sam asked "Who want to go first ?" Dylan said "You?" Sam said "Ok , why did you walk out of my house in a huff? is it something to do with your issues or what? " Dylan sighed " I will tell you the truth out about it all ok, will that help you?" Sam said "Yer it will help me to understand you more then i do" Dylan sat quiet.

It had been 10 miniutes since anyone had said anything, Sam spoke up and said "I thought your gonna tell me the truth?" Dylan said " Yer i am just building up to talk about about it." Sam said "Take you time when your ready" Dylan "Thanks" 

Dylan said " Ok i'm ready, it all started when i was 9 years old i caught my dad in bed with another woman and he begged not to tell he told it was a one off" Sam "I didn't think your mum and dad was togehter they way talk about them or your dad wasnt really involded in your life." Dylan "My parents was on and off for years , i would'nt see my Dad for weeks on end sometimes as he was off driving apparently " Sam "you didn't believe him?" Dylan" No , he used to go off and there was phone calls from these women asking for Brian my dad i used to have to cover for him a lot , i caught him in bed for serveal times over the next two years" Sam "Dylan that awful, when did your mother find out?" Dylan " I'm getting to that , one day i came home from school with mum and we walked in and found him and another woman on the sofa of over family home" Sam " Oh god " Dylan " It worse once we found them together in bed , Brian turned nasty with me and my mother after my mother confronted him over what happenend. My mother asked me if i had caught him before , i told her everything and Brian slappped mother when she confronted him, He then turned on me Brian got right up in my face blamed me for his affairs , apparenantly i ruined his relationship since i was born. " Sam said " Dylan " Sam walked over with tears in her eyes to comfort Dylan as he looked he was going to break down, Dylan got up and ran up to get some air Sam Sat there looking shocked about Dylan confession.

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up from where she was sitting , Sam was about to head up to find Dylan. Dylan headed back down to the living room of the boat Sam "Are you ok? Dylan if i knew i wouldn't of asked" Dylan " It fine there more to come you need to hear" Sam whispered "Ok when your ready"   
Dylan and Sam both sat down in their seat, Dylan took a deep breath and said "Ready?" Sam said "yer if you are " Dylan " Not long after my Mother caught them together , Brain left us to fend not long after that. My mother turned to drink i spent most days from the age of 11 picking up and putting mother to bed or cleaning up after her. Then when i was 15 i was palced in care when she turned up to school drunk , i was in care for about 9 months while she sorted herself out. " Sam "oh god Dylan" Dylan " While was in care Brain turned up again he want to me to live with him, i refused to see or have anything to do with him. Just after i finished school my mother died , she died due to compulactions of alchool posioning. I had Brain name but soon as i turned 18 i changed my name to Keogh." Sam " When did you start drinking?" Dylan " I was 18 , i drank but not enough for it to be a problem. " Sam "when did it become a problem?" Dylan " Just after medical school , i was being mentored and i was drinking more or less everyday, Zsa Zsa my mentor even came to the bar with me and got drunk that how we bonded" Sam "Was you drinking when you met me?" Dylan " No i had patches where i was sober , i was sober with you until a year after we was married when our marriage broke down." Sam wiped her face and said while crying "Why didn't you tell me? I would of help you get though it all" Dylan " I didnt want you pitty or anyone pitty" Dylan was close to tears and when he stood up and said "another coffee? " Sam nodded and said "Yes please" Dylan ran up to the kitchen and stayed up there until he made the drinks.

Sam headed up to see Dylan in the kitchen he was feeding Dervla, Sam asked Dylan " Are you sure your okay now?" Dylan " I'm fine , honestly Sam i really am" Dylan handed Sam her coffee Sam "Thanks " Dylan "Shall we head back downstairs and carry on talking?" Sam smiled and said "Yeah" 

Sam and Dylan headed back to the living and sat back down, Sam asked " When did you stop drinking ?" Dylan answered Sam back honestly " One day i was working in a hospital and one of paients was on a waiting list for a liver transplant , i was on my way to the pub when i caught her drinking . I said about how long a waiting lists are and how she was wasting organs that someone else could use . Then i said i'm going the pub want to wreck you chances then come to the pub with me and do it properly. " Sam " You didn't?" Dylan " It not something i am proud of. Anyway someone reported me i was suspensied and i went on a three day drinking bender" Sam " You use to scare me when you never came home for days on end" Dylan " I'm sorry," Sam "What happend after that i ended up moving away from that area and moved to outside Holby and worked in a GP surgery for about 2 years , then last year i was offered a consualnt job but another old mentor called Miriam and worked there since. " Sam " How long did it take for you to get sober?" "Took about a year battling with the booze , i went to AA meeting and everything i could to kick and i did" Sam "Well done" Dylan " i struggle everyday i find it so hard not to drink now." Sam "I know how hard you find talking about this and your feelings." Dylan " I regret spending the days when we was married drinking and failing our marriage on my part , despite my flaws i did actuallly love alot " Sam " i know i loved you too.I thought you was amazing as i said earlier on" 

Dylan then asked Sam " What made you leave? i want the truth , this time" Sam as i said earlier i left because i didn't want to end up hating you and resenting you for ruining our lives, Your drinking had gotten worse and i knew if you didn't do something to help yourself i had to" Dylan looked at Sam " You noticed i was drinking more heavily and often?" Sam " I noticed when you used to come to bed and never undressed yourself and you wet the bed" Dylan " I'm not proud the drink and i do regret all of it, i have some days i can't even recall what i did Sam and that scares me. Did i ever hurt you?" Sam " No you didn't" Dylan looked relieved and said " I'm glad you was the one person i didn't want to hurt" Sam "I know one of reasons i left" Dylan " Did you go straight in to the army after you left me?" Sam " No i worked in a couple of hospitals here and there , i never stayed there long enough. Then i looked into the Army and stayed there a couple of years before getting a job in holby" Dylan "Why did you pick Holby?" Sam sighed " I want a changed and to track you down and see how you are now." Dylan " So how am i doing now? " Sam " You happier and your sober but your still as grumpy as ever" Sam laughed as did Dylan.

Sam got up and went to the toilet , Dylan went and let Dervla out to strech her legs as the had been talking for a few hours. Sam came back in to the living room of the boat, Dylan was only a few moments behind her. Sam had picked up the wedding album and flicked though it again. Dylan sat and Sam asked " Was you ever truely happy with me , us?" Dylan looked at Sam and said " I was at the start , our marriage although it wasn't perfect at times i didnt want you to go, i try hard to give up the drink but i couldn't i needed to hit rock bottom." Sam "When did you hit rock bottom?" Dylan thought about it and said "It was about 6 months after you left when all that happened with a paient at work." Sam " I'm glad you stopped drinking and sorted yourself out" Sam flicked on to the photo of Sam and Dylan just after they was wed , Sam said "Look how happpy and naive we was back then , before it went wrong" 

Dylan looked up from the floor and said " About you being next of kin i didn't change it because apart me hoped you would come back to me at somepoint if anything happened.You know i never mentioned i was married or about you" Sam " I knew we needed to sort out the past. I'm sorry that people found out about us, but the called and questioned why i answered so i had to tell them why" Dylan "It fine it my fault i never said i was married" Sam "Can i ask why you never mentioned me? " Dylan sighed " I didn't mention you because i wasn't keen on people knowing everthing about me . Also a part of me wasn't sure i was going to see you again, After all you are prone to do stupid stunts." Sam looked and at Dylan repiled " i understand , i only ever did stupid stunts for you notice me , it was the only way of getting you attenion apart from drinking with you" Dylan "When you put yourself in danger it used to scare me getting a call to say you had died or your in hosipital" Sam looked down "I'm sorry , i never meant to scare you i only wanted you to notice me" Dylan " i always noticed you, i did honestly love you and care about you i know i never said it enough or at all to you but i did actucally care and love you." Sam " Dylan you never proved it though" Dylan " I find showing and talking my emotions you know that" Sam "I know Dylan , but would of been nice if once in a while you showed it it might of helped our marriage." Dylan looked at Sam and shock his head " We both know we that it more to our marriage then that" Sam sighed "I know" Dylan stood up asked Sam " Did you fancy going for a walk ? i fancy some fresh air" Sam stood up "Yer i could do with some air aswell" Dylan "Good it a long night just sat here talking"

Dylan locked up the boat and placed Derlva on a lead , He let Sam off the boat first then him and Dervla. Sam turned and said "It late ,but i loved it when we was dating and we went out for late night walks, we did have some good times didn't we?" Dylan "We did, i like walking at night it peaceful and there never normally no one about" Sam "Where shall we walk to? or did you wanna see where we end up?" Dylan "Don't mind maybe see where we end up, it will be a surprise more , like you reappearing after 3 years away" Sam smiled "You know i still remember our first date do you?" Dylan "Of course i do , how could i forget?" Sam " I remember it was a middle of summer and you was bang on time knocking on my front door ,you was dressed smartly in a shirt and trouser with black shoes and a tie , and we went for dinner and you argued with the waiter over how you like your food cooked. I remember thinking how brave and courages and smartly dress this wonderful man was and he was interested in me. My first intial thoought was of you that you was strange " Dylan "Charming" Sam smiled "No not like that , it was good strange more i got to know the more i fell for you. What was your first thoughts on me " Sam asked walking along the canal from where Dylan boat was docked. Dylan "Loud ,reckless ,smart , funny and liked chess" Sam " Actucally Dylan i have a confession" Dylan looked serious , Sam said "I don't really like chess i learnt to play to impress you" Dylan "Why? " Sam "because i wanted to impress you" Dylan laughed as well did Sam. Dylan said "It least it proves you interested in me" Sam "I was really into you then" Dylan "I know," Sam "So how long have you lived back in Holby?" Dylan " I moved a couple years ago after i was suspened " Dylan then asked Sam "How did you find me?" Sam " I tracked you down by some people we used to work with" Dylan "Right " Sam "They wasn't really that helpful to be honest, now i know why" Dylan smiled as they walked along the canal.

Dylan asked Sam "Shall we sit here or did you want to carry on walking? " As Sam and Dylan sat down Sam said "We can sit here.It feel like forever since we went for a late night walk, Lucky we not working tommorow." Dylan " Lucky that our place of work burnt down and nearly along with it" Sam "Apart from that part" Dylan smiled. Sam "You know when you was in the ED while it was on fire , I thought that you might of died and we never made peace with one another. Working at the time i found it hard to focus on the job all i thought that i could of lost you , one time in my life i was fond of you still am" Dylan " You know while i was in that building with Zoe i never mentioned our marriage , Zoe knew there was a connection between us but she never knew about our marriage until you blabbed" Sam "Sorry about that but everyone else knew , i just thought you would of told her while you was in there or something" Dylan "I didn't tell anyone about us , our private lives our own" Sam "I know you was always a very private person and hated people at work asking questions" Dylan smiled at Sam , Sam smiled back at Dylan working up the nerve to ask Dylan over Zoe. Sam found the courage and asked " Dylan can i ask you something?" Dylan "Why not ? You seem to like being honest tonight" Sam "Are you and Zoe more then friends or are you just friends?" Dylan looked and Sam "Asked Why do you wanna know ? Are you jealous?" Sam looked shocked "No Dylan , i just want to know. It been years since i walked out i need to know what happening in your life" Dylan stood up and shouted " Why Sam ? I know nothing about you have been up to since you left. The entire time you have blanked me" Sam "Dylan i'm sorry i wish i hadn't of asked you now , i should of left it alone" Dylan sat back down with Dervla by his side, Dylan "I answer you if you answer my question? " Sam "ok ask away" Dylan "Why did you blank the past and not mention about the connection you had to Holby?" Sam "I want a fresh start , after leaving the army and i wanted to be near you , You was alway my safety net" Dylan "Why did you leave the army?" Sam sighed "I left because i need a new challennge (Real reason she left the army was becasue she killed a innocent man in afgan Sam didn't want anyone to know that)" Dylan nodded " Ok i now answer your question over Zoe , No we just friends we flirted a bit but no nothing more " Sam "Thanks, for telling me " 

Dylan and Sam was still sat by the canal on the bench , Sam "Shall we carry on walking? " Dylan repiled "Yer ,come on Dervla " Sam "Is there anywhere around here that open late and sells coffee?" Dylan "I know a place but it will have to be takeaway coffee cause of the dog" Sam smiled "That fine". As Sam and Dylan headed towards the path out of the cannal and headed into town, Derlva was walking alongside Dylan. Dylan looked at Sam and asked "Can ask why do you see me as a safety net?" Sam "I see as a safety net because your alway picked me up and cared for me when i was low , i felt i could be myself around you" Dylan "Right , is that why you came back for me to pick you up? then you just go off into the sunset again? " Sam looked shocked "Dylan no!, i plan to stay in Holby for a while" . Sam and Dylan reached a open all night coffee shop. Dylan said "I get these if wait out here with Derlva " As Dylan hands Sam Derlva leads , Dylan "Latte for you i'm guessing? " Sam looked at Dylan shocked "Yes please "Dylan "See i do remember things you liked, we was togehter for a while" Sam smiled at Dylan as he went in the shop while she stood with Derlva .

Dylan came back out the shop with their coffes, Dylan passed Sam her "Thanks , we seemed to drank alot of coffee tonight" Dylan "I'm surprised we not jittering with the amount" Sam laughed "You know we properably won't sleep with the amount or we may need the loo alot the amoumt we have drank" Dylan looked on as the carried on with their walk. Sam " so we need to talk about the other night when we .." Dylan "Slept togehter?" Sam "Yer " Dylan " What about it ?" Sam "Where do we stand with eachother ?" Dylan "I don't know" Sam "Your trying to avoid talking about this , arent you" Dylan "Yes" Sam " We need to talk about it in order to move unless you want to get back togehter? do you?" Dylan looked at Sam and said "You are unbeiliable you know that" Sam "What?" Dylan walked off and headed towards the end of the road , Dylan stopped Sam ran after him , Sam "Dylan i'm sorry but the question needs answering " Dylan looked at Sam "No i don't , we are better of as friends" Sam looked at Dylan and said " I'm glad that what i think as well" Dylan "Is that conversation now over?" Sam "Yes " Dylan "Good shall we walk towards the park" Sam "Yer that sounds ok for me". As Sam and Dylan headed towards the park the sun was starting to rise. Sam asked "Want to watch the sun raise in the park on a bench? Like we did when we first started dating be like old times " Dylan laughed "Ok" .

Sam and Dylan sat in the park on a bench near the entrance of the park Derlva sat on the floor between Dylan and Sam , they sat watching the sun rise in the park in front of the trees. As they sat Dylan " As we are talking about the past , remember how i propose to you?" Sam "Course i do , we was in the park with a picnic you made us , You asked me to marry you at sunset" Dylan "I thought you was going to say no" Sam "Why did you think that?" Dylan "Don't know you didn't seem the settling down type at the time "Sam "You know i was shocked when you asked me , i didn't think you was the marrying type let alone date anyone" Dylan "I'm not totally strange you know " Sam "I know you sweet , infurationing and caring" Dylan " I wouldn't use the word sweet to describe me , more like grumpy and moody , i give you infurating." Sam laughed as did Dylan . Sam "I would also use funny" Dylan "Thanks" Sam "Come on then , how would you describe me honestly" Dylan "Ok then , Annoying ,childlike,irrating, fun to be around also you was beautiful" Sam laughed "Was beautiful ?" Dylan "Come on Sam you have aged badly in the 3 years i haven't seen you" Sam scoffed "You aged badly as well Dylan" Sam and Dylan laughed. 

Sam stroked Derlva , Sam said "I remember when you got her and how she disobey you alot" Dylan said jokingly "So did you" Sam laughed "Haha, you know i remember how she wrecked my converse and your favourite shirt and shoes , just before we split up" Dylan " I remember you was angry with me for not taking her obiedance school" Sam "I was they was my favourite pair" Dylan "Dervla well behavied now " Sam "I noticed, you finds dogs easier then humans" Dylan "I do they don't answer back, or ignore you and do something stupid and reckless and scare the hell out of you" Sam " Was that a dig ?" Dylan "Yes it was " Sam "I am sorry for all of it you know" Dylan "I know" As the sun rose Sam asked "Could you ever forgive me for up and going and not telling you where i was going or was going to leave. It was just because i couldn't face leaving you and having row with you , it was just to painful" Dylan "I can forgive it , but can you forgive for being drunk during our short marriage?" Sam "yes i can" Dylan "Your affair with the soldier , was it just an affair or more ? I know asked but i need to know for certain in order to move on from it all" Sam "Honetly as i said earlier it was just for attenion , you was drunk and i need someone to want me. I didn't care who it was i was just so lonely and i needed attenion that why . I never meant to hurt you at all " Dylan "Thank , i understand i can more on from it i think" Sam "We should of done this years , except we now we are older and wise also sober enough for it" Dylan chuckled, Dylan then said "Though it all i did love you , i won't be admitting it again i have ready done it alot the past few hours" Sam "Thanks i loved you too , i love as a friend that all we ever can be and we better as friends" Dylan " I love you as a friend too, we was good for a while." Sam smiled then asked "Think it all went wrong when we got married?" Dylan "We should of never got married we better of dating" Sam "I think so too" 

Dylan looked at his watch and said to Sam "it 10 past 7 , we been talking for nearly 9 hours" Sam " Must be the longest we ever spoke for . including the time we was living to together we never spoke for that long" Dylan "I'm not one for talking" Sam " I know" Dylan "Then why make me talk then?" Sam "Casue we needed closuer to move on , we both did , have you got closure ?" Dylan "Think so, have you?" Sam "I have now, we also have discuss where we go from here do we stay married or do we get dirvoced?" Dylan " I'm happy as we are, but it up to you?" Sam "I'm happy as we are too" Dylan "Sorted" Sam "Good , i don't know about you but i'm hungry fancy going for some breakfast?" Dylan "I don't like eating out, in restraunts" Sam "I know grumpy, how about i cook for you on the boat?" Dylan "You really want to cook me breakfast?" Sam "Yes i know you won't eat out in public as you hate being watched while your eating" Dylan looking confused "Ok , but i literally have nothing in" Sam "We find a shop somewhere, come on we friends and i'm straving it been a long night" Dylan "Fine ok you can cook for me" Sam stood "Come on then Grumpy, i will even pay for it aswell as i know how tight you are" Dylan stood up "I'm not tight with money i'm causious with money " Sam "Of course you are" Dylan "Can we take Derlva back first to the boat before we go and buy some food for breakfast" Sam "Ok, but you are really tight with money" Dylan "I am not" Sam "ok , you are though" 

Sam and Dylan walked back to the boat, Dylan put Derlva back on the boat and locked the door before heading off to the shop with Sam . Sam asked "Did you want me to drive us to the shop or did you want to walk?" Dylan "I drive us to the shop" Sam and Dylan headed towards Dylan car, Sam said as she opened the car door " I can't believe you still have this this land rover" Dylan "Why whats wrong with it?" Sam "It was crap when you brought it, the amount you spent to get it repaired you could of brought a brand new one for that" Dylan "Shut up and get in" Sam laughed. Sam said "It been a while since i been in a car with you , i just remembered how angry you get while driving" Dylan "i don't get angry , i just wish people would learn to drive and not drive like idiots" Sam laughed and said "I suppose you are right Grumpy" 

Once Dylan and Sam had returned from the shop, Dylan let him and Sam in. Sam headed into the kitchen "Right grumpy where do you keep you pans, plates and cutlery?" Dylan got out the plates and cutlery , got the pans out from under the kitchen cupboard. Sam started cooking when Dylan said "Don't cook my egg so it runny , cook it so " Sam interupted Dylan "With the york hard , i remember and you like the bacon burnt and sauages cut in the middle see i remember " Dylan "So you do " Sam smiled and carried on cooking. Dylan set the table Sam asked "looking forward to getting back to work?" Dylan "Yes i 'm bored out of my mind there only so much i can do, Are you?" Sam "Yes i am looking forward to new look of the ED. Also i am really bored" Sam dished up and Dylan and Sam sat down to eat breakfast. Sam "it been a while since we have eaten a meal for a while, even we was togehter you hardly sat we with me" Dylan "It because i hate ..." Sam " hate people watching you eat " Dylan "I didn't mind you so much" Sam smiled "I must of been honoured" Dylan "you was " Sam and Dylan laughed. Shortly after Sam and Dylan had finished eating, Dylan washed up while Sam dryed, Dylan "You know you didn't have to help me wash up. you cooked "Sam "That what friends are for" Dylan and Sam smiled. After the washing up was done Sam said "I better go home" Dylan "ok, thanks for breakfast it was nice" Sam "Yer it was we must do it again sometime " Sam picked up her coat and put it on and said "Thanks for giving me well us closure and for finally talking to me" Dylan "Welcome" Dylan walked Sam to her car. Dylan "I guess i see you next week for work" Sam "I guess you will" Sam hugged Dylan "Bye grumpy " Dylan "Bye Sam thanks for breakfast" Sam "You welcome" Sam got into her car , started the car and drove off , Sam waved , Dylan waved back soon Sam was out of distance and Dylan headed back into the boat and to sleep , after finally finding closure over him and Sam.


End file.
